Anything For Love
by puppet master rozer
Summary: How far will you go for love? If you lost it, what would you do to get it back? Kagome's become a half demon, but not of her own free will. But she was given a second chance at life and at love. This is the story of a starcrossed couple's second chance.RR
1. A Sad Day and A Tearful Reunion

Hi everyone! This is my first fan fic. I'm hoping for reviews and tips on how to make the story better. I f you are confused by anything in the story so far, let me know. I'll be more than happy to answer any questions in the next chapter.Enjoy. **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... it's a crying shame, really. Oh well, on with the fic. **

****

****

****

**_Chapter 1: A Sad Day, and a Tearful Reunion_**

_In this world, there are very few cities that still stand. Most are in ruins due to fierce battles among humans and demons alike. In a decrepit city a female half-breed is walking down abandoned streets. She is making her way through the ruins that were once a thriving city. As she walked, blood trailed behind her. There were many cuts on her but, the biggest injury was in her chest. She had been stabbed through. She was making her way to a nearby town. There were many towns, but this one was special. It was the town that she was born in. _

She was nearly out of the city. Pain was surging through her body. She walked with her head down, tears in blank eyes. She was in shock at the events that had taken place only hours ago. There was a sound of footsteps running towards her. She looked up slightly, and upon seeing a ghostly figure she fell to her knees. The figure was of a man with long black hair and tattered, bloodstained clothes. The image changed back and forth from a human to a half-breed. He was running to her and never getting close. He was yelling her name.

_"Kagome! Please don't forget me!", Kagome just sat there staring at her beloved; her torn clothes flapping in the wind. _

_There was a bloodstained jewel around her neck. She noticed the man had a hole that went through his heart. All she could do was close her eyes and say, "Inu...Yasha...InuYasha, how could you do this to me!.?"  
_  
Kagome was mumbling, "InuYasha..." into her pillow. She awoke screaming, "INUYASHA!!!" She sat on her bed and wiped the tears away.

She got up and went to the far side of the room to look into her mirror. Hoping that it was just a dream and that she really hadn't looked like she did for the past twelve months, Kagome peered into the mirror. She was disappointed at what she saw. Her eyes were an ice cold, light blue. Her claws were the same as the day before, as were the dog ears on her head and the fangs in her mouth. Her hair was a red-ish brown. This girl was pissed and she smashed the mirror when she looked at the calendar. It was the day she dreaded most. The day that her love had died to save her.

Kagome had not said a word that morning as she got dressed for the day. There was a knock on the door, "Come in," she said as she recognized the scent.

Sango and Miroku walked in wearing proper black attire and made their way to Kagome's kitchen. She was sitting at the table drinking some orange juice. Sango took a seat next to her best friend.

"Kagome, were you able to sleep at all last night?" Sango asked in a worried motherly tone. Kagome nodded.

_I really wish I didn't though. Why would he do this to me and then come back to me in a dream on the same day he died?_ She thought to herself as tears were building up. She quickly stopped when her best friend was pulling out a handkerchief.

"No, really I'm okay..." she trailed off. "Look, Kagome. We're all uneasy today, but for your sake we're taking you to his grave to pay your respects." Miroku had said this with a fake smile.

Kagome could smell the salt building up in his eyes. She knew that Miroku and InuYasha were friends since child-hood. It surprised everyone when he stopped being a downright pervert that same day a year ago. He had stuck by Sango and stopped womanizing ever since. Kagome knew she would have to go with them.

As the three friends left the house together, they seemed to cheer up a bit. The day was perfect. An open blue November sky. The leaves whirled around in gold and brown swirls. Kagome smiled at the sight and noticed the pink jewel on her necklace was tugging in the direction of InuYasha's grave. It had never done this before and Kagome was starting to worry. She rushed Sango and Miroku into her car.

After ten minutes of speeding through a few streets, Miroku had finally gotten a seat belt around Sango and himself.

"What's with the big rush all of a sudden, Kagome?" Sango said as she tried not to lose her breakfast due to her friends manic driving.

"My necklace...it's pulling towards the grave. There has to be something going on." she said as she drove.

"Miroku, what do think it is?" Sango asked with a hint of worry.

"I don't really know. I wonder..." he trailed off as the car stopped.

They had arrived at the cemetery.

When they were getting closer to the grave, the jewel stopped tugging as hard as it had been before. Kagome stopped and looked at her friends. She noticed they had stopped at a grave with InuYasha's name on it. She had completely walked past it.

"Sorry...I felt like I was being pulled away for some reason." She said to her friends as they both stared at her with a puzzled look.

"What'd be pulling you away?" Miroku asked.

As soon as he said that, a sleeping Shippo fell out of the tree above. Kagome had caught him gently as he fell. He mumbled, "Mama..." and woke up with a shock a few moments later. He smelled a familiar scent that he'd missed in the long year he had vanished for.

"Kagome? ...Where is she? Where's Kagome?" He asked the woman holding him. Kagome winced at those words.

Shippo was confused. When he looked over and saw Sango and Miroku praying at the grave. He jumped out of Kagome's arms and ran up to the others.

"Sango! Miroku! Why can't I see Kagome!?" he said, about to cry.

"Shippo, Kagome's right there." Sango said, while pointing a finger to the half-breed that was only a few feet away.The young fox demon couldn't believe his eyes.

"K-Kagome? Is it really you?" Shippo was trying to trace the scent.

"Yeah...it's me. How do you like the new look?" Kagome said as she broke down crying. She fell to her knees and Shippo ran into her arms, bawling his eyes out.

After five more minutes of crying, Kagome got up holding Shippo in her arms. They were both crying due to the fact that they had missed each other so much. They finally prayed at the grave. What happened next would be really unexpected by anyone.

**Well that was chapter one. Sorry if it was too short, the second one should be longer. Alas, if you really want to find out what happens next, you'll need to write a review, or wait till I post it. One way or the other, it'll be up.**

**KAGOME: Hey! How could you do THAT?! **

**ME: What?**

**KAGOME: You jerk! You never mess with a girls hair!!! I want it black like it was before!**

**ME: (sighs) Shut up! You're a half-demon. It's temporary,or until I say other wise. Besides, look on the bright side. You'll never have split ends and it'll always be perfect.**

**KAGOME: (eyes widen) REALLY!? To think I'd waste so much time doing my hair. Well, finally more time for me to ride my bike, and dri--**

**ME: (putting hand over Kagome's mouth) Look, you may be the best on two wheels, but when it comes to four...YOU SUUUUCK!!!!!!! I mean really, what the hell? How many accidents have you gotten into, when you were driving a car?**

**Kagome: Uh, 1,2,3,4,10, oh and then there's that one, and that one...**

**Me: I prove my point. Well if you want to find out what happens next, then read the second chapter "Cemetery Surprises"**

**Later.**


	2. Cemetery Surprises

Hey people. Writers block blows and it's only the second chapter. Speaking of people, here are some names I'd like to thank

**Amy ():** Cheer up. It gets way better.

**BlueEmber:** Nothing weird is going to happen...yet. If you want to find out why she's A half-demon, you'll need to read Chapter 3.

Well that's it for the list. R+R to inspire me to get through any more writers block, and to let me know what you think of the story.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, my friend from Florida wouldn't be in Florida. It's scary.**

**On with the fic.**

_****_

_**Chapter 2: Cemetery Surprises**_

Flashback:

It was a rainy day. School had just gotten out. A seven-teen year old Kagome was speeding home on her motorcycle. She was trying to get home, to get out of the rain. The street she was now on, was a down ward hill. A three year old Shippo was at the far end of the road. He was lost...again.

Kagome was a natural born rider. This showed when her back tire blew out. Kagome had laid the bike down flat on the ground and hopped onto the side all in one motion. It was like second nature to her. But when she saw the young fox demon down the road, she knew she'd be in for a challenge.

Shippo on the other hand, had no idea what was barreling down on him. He'd heard a loud screeching behind him and fainted.

Kagome was worried for the little fox she'd just scooped up before the motorcycle had hit him. But then, her heart dropped when the train tracks that were coming up fast, had started to ring. A train was coming, even faster than the bike was moving.

Kagome was about to jump off with her passenger, when a blur had flashed in front of her eyes. Moments later, Kagome heard the crash and then looked up. She was in the arms of an other demon that looked to be about her age.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" At this she was startled.

"How do you know my name?" She asked but, soon after, she noticed her ID hitting her savior in the face as the wind blew.

"Lucky guess." was all he said.

When they landed, the demon quickly walked under a giant tree. He put Kagome down and said with amazement.

"That is some equilibrium you've got. I've never met a human with balance like yours!"

Kagome was not one to brag, but when it came to motor cycles, she couldn't help it.

"Trust me, when that's your only form of transportation, you can't help but learn all you can when it comes to falling, Inuyasha."

He noted the ID on his shirt. "Hey, you go to Midoriko High, too?"

Kagome nodded, "Funny, I've never seen you there. Are you on the other side of the building?" She asked.

"Yeah, my kid here got lost on me again. I asked the principal to look after him, but that guy's as blind as a bat!" Inuyasha groaned and slapped his head.

Shippo mumbled in his sleep, "Mama..".

The two teens looked at each other, both their faces were a new shade of pink. As Inuyasha took Kagome home, he explained how he adopted the little fox only a week before.

End flashback.

Shippo and Kagome had finished praying. They had both thought of that day, seven years ago. Kagome got up and walked to her friends. She noticed Shippo staring down the walk way.

"What is it Shippo?" Kagome asked with some worry in her voice, only to gasp at the figures walking towards the grave.

It was Sesshomaru and by his side was Rin, his daughter. This little girl was a half demon too. Sesshomaru had a half-breed daughter. He loved her so much that he couldn't stand they way he had been ashamed of his brother. The two prayed and Sesshomaru put a brand new sword by the grave. The sheath had blended in with the black suit he wore, so no one noticed it. As he stood up, silent tears fell from his eyes and he walked away. Sesshomaru had never cared for anyone, but now he'd die for the little girl by his side. All thanks to his brother.

"You ready Kagome?", Sango asked as she and Miroku had walked up to the half-breed and the little fox.

Kagome started to nod, but smelled a scent that made her eyes wide.

"Wait...I smell...wolf!"

"Where?" Miroku asked.

Before Kagome could say, a forgotten voice called out to the small group.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!".

Miroku ran in the direction of the voice and spotted the figure it belonged to.

Koga was walking down another pathway with Ayame by his side.

"Koga, you sly wolf!" Miroku said as he saw Ayames enlarged stomach.

Sango and Kagome soon cuaght up.

"Ayame! You're a house!" Sango said surprised.

"Briliant deduction, my dear Watson. I see you still state the obvious" Ayame had sarcasm in her voice.

" Oh, come here you whale!" Sango said while giving her pregnant friend a hug.

Ayame lauhged and hugged back. Kagome slowly walked up and timidly said,

"Hey guys. Talk about a sight for sore eyes, huh?"

The wolf couple stared at the person talking to them. Only when they saw Shippo in her arms, did they realize who it was.

"Kagome!?" Both said in the same suprised tone. Kagome blushed a little and said, "You got it!"

A few minutes later Koga and Ayame had payed there respects. Miroku had something he wanted to get off his chest.

So when the gang was all together, he'd gotten down on one knee in front of Sango. Everyone stared, Sango blushed.

"Sango, I've taken many things for granted in my life. But you're a gift, and I can't expect you to be there for me, unless you answer this question.", he paused and took a ring out of his pocket.

"Sango, will you marry me?"

Sango dropped to her knees and stared into Miroku's eyes. She knew her friends were watching, but when she realized the person that had introduced the two was not there, she broke into tears. She wrapped her arms around Mirokus neck and cried into his chest. "yes!" she managed to say in between sobs. Koga walked and patted Miroku on the back.

"Sly wolf, huh? What the hell does that make you?" he said with an amused smile. The wind blew gold and brown leaves over head. Every one felt as though they were being watched by kind eyes.

Around five that afternoon, the gang had made it to a diner not to far from the cemetery. They had ordered some dinner, and started to catch up on what they'd all been doing in the past year. Koga and Ayame were going to have pups. Shippo had been training himself to get stronger. His small stature hadn't changed much, but his fox magic was powerful. Miroku and Sango had been living together, but now they were engaged.

Everyone had been so caught up in stories of the past, that none had realized Kagome had reverted to her human form. She'd been human for about ten minutes when she noticed the full moon out side her window.

Kagome said with excitement, "Hey guys, remember me now?"

At this Shippo, Ayame, and Koga dropped their forks, mouths had hit the table. A girl the three friends hadn't seen in what felt like forever, had finally appeared in front of their eyes. The fangs, claws and dog ears were gone. The ice cold, light blue eyes had turned back to their original, warm dark chocolate color and the hair was back to black.

Ayame, at the sight of her friend, had run around to Kagome and nearly hugged the life out of her. Shippo, hung from the neck of the only person he'd call his mom...at least, when he was asleep. Koga, although happy to see Kagome's face again, thought it'd be best to get her out of his mates bear hug.

When everyone was sat back down, Kagome was curious and asked,

"Did I really look that different?".

"It's just that we hadn't seen you like that before. Even your scent changed." Shippo said, about ready to ask why Kagome had looked the way she did. But he stopped himself when he saw that she was trying not to break down.

The diner was about to close when the group was leaving. Koga and Ayame would be staying at Miroku and Sangos' house. Kagome held Shippo in her arms. He was asleep, so Kagome decided to just take him home.

"Bye every one. I'll see ya tomorrow." It was hard for her to say this, since she didn't want to leave, but she had one more thing to take care of.

After walking half way back to the cemetery, Kagome and Shippo were caught in the rain. She kept walking and he kept sleeping in her arms. She was thinking about surprising Shippo in the morning, or when ever he woke up. She'd decided to adopt the still pint sized fox demon. Even with her friends Kagome felt alone. Shippo was the only one that could make that empty feeling in her heart go away.

They reached the cemetery. The jewel around Kagome's neck was glowing but, she didn't notice. At the grave, she kneeled down to pray. She was still holding Shippo, afraid to put him down and not wanting to let him go.

"Why? Why would you do this to us? And why did I love you? All you did was go and die on me. It's not fair. Call me selfish but, I want you here with me..." Kagome broke down into a hysterical cry.

"Ya'know it's raining right? You're gonna get yourself and Shippo sick if you stay out too long." at this voice Kagome had stopped crying and looked up.

The jewel that hung on her neck was floating in front of her. A ball of white light popped out of the tomb stone and into the jewel. A half-breed dog demon formed in front of her. He had clean baggy jeans, a black t-shirt and was taking off his red jacket. All his injuries were gone.

"Inu...Yasha?" was all kagome said before a jacket was put on her. She was getting cold.

"Kinda like when we first met, huh?" Inuyasha said while picking up the girl that was eyeing him with confusion.

"But... you're dead, aren't you?" she asked while the light surrounding Inuyasha warmed her up and kept the rain off.

"Technically yeah, but not really. I need to get you home, before you catch the flu or something. I'll explain everything when you're asleep, okay?" he said with a smile.

All she did was and hold Shippo tighter as Inuyasha started jumping through the air.


	3. Remember When

**Inuyasha: Uh... is it me, or was that a sad attempt at a cliff hanger? **

**Kagome: Ya'know, I think you might be right. Either that, or he forgot to put in our comentary. **

**Me: (sweat drop) Uh... heh heh... yeah, it was... a cliff hanger. **

**Kagome: You forgot, didn't you? **

**Me: Well, it was kinda late and... um... uh **

**Inuyasha: What the hell? You're the author, there's no excuse! I mean really, how late could it have been? **

**Me:(in a growing roar) Uh, I was up for like, twenty-four hours straight. I had to type the second chapter at like five in the A.M.! So, I'm sorry if your 'end-of-the-chapter' commentary, wasn't one of the more important things on my mind! **

**Kagome: Ouch! The truth really hurts. Studying for a big test? **

**Me: More like seven and they're all before winter vacation. **

**Kagome: Sev-... wow, you've got it rough. Right Inuyasha? **

**Inuyasha: Like hell he does! I bet they're real easy. **

**Me: (picking up Inuyasha's most prized possession) You wanna know what else is easy? **

**Inuyasha: Gah! Put that down! That's a 1960 Gibson Les Paul! It's priceless! **

**Me: Speaking of the past, here's Chapter 3. **

**(bang, bam, whack) **

**Me: Oh yeah, I'd like to thank Amy 1993 for the review. Thanks for adding me to your favs too. Also, Hanyou-Inuyasha, please enjoy and I hope she puts that sword away before killing everyone... heh heh. (sweat drop) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. That's why reality sucks. Well, on with fic. **

**  
Chapter 3: Remember When**

Inuyasha had carried Kagome back to her house. It wasn't exactly a smooth ride, so needless to say, the two were surprised to see that Shippo was still asleep.

"He must be tired. Or maybe he really misses you.", Inuyasha said, while putting Kagome down.

"Well, we'll talk more when you're asleep, okay?", She nodded to his question.

Kagome would have talked to him on the way to her house, but she was too comfortable and at a loss for words. The only man she could really live and be happy with, was back from the dead. This made her think.

He's so warm. Was he ever really dead? And what's up with this light? All she could think about was that and how the only one who ever held her right was him.

Alas, Kagome had become sleepy all of a sudden. "See ya later.", was the last thing the hanyou said before taking a few steps back and dropping into a pile of clay. Moments later, the jewel that was in him, had hovered into Kagome's hand. She walked inside and closed the door behind her.

The house wasn't big, but it was far from small. There were two bed rooms, a master bathroom, a living room, a big kitchen and a small music studio. Kagome was to tired to notice that she'd put Shippo on her bed. She was making her way to the studio that was just down the hall. She collapsed on the couch as soon as she entered the room. She was now fast asleep.

"Geez, Kagome! You ever notice how long it takes you to do something? I'm surprised you ever made it to school." Inuyasha was slightly annoyed, but appeared to be glad that she'd finally fallen asleep.

"Inuyasha... I thought... I thought you were dead... I'm so confused...", she said, with a hurt and sad look. Inuyasha drew Kagome into a hug. "Remember the first day of senior year, back at school?", he was trying to bring up some fond memories.

"Yeah, I remember. Wow... it was a real doozy, huh?", Kagome was recalling the more eventful part of the day.

**Flashback: **

The first day of school had just ended on Friday for Kagome. Making her way to her bike, her cell started ringing.

_ring ring... ring ring... ring click_.

"Hello, Inuyasha.", she said, plainly.

"Hey Kagome, could you meet me at Jackie's, around nine thirty?", he asked, exasperatedly.

"What's wrong? Why' re you mad?", she asked, a little worried.

"I-it's nothing... I'm trying to ignore some one."

At that, Kagome started to crack up, "HA HAH... AHH, I'm sorry. So it was nine thirty, when?", she was now at her motorcycle.

Inuyasha smiled into the phone, "Tonight!... That okay?", he asked, in an almost pleading tone.

"Eh, sure. I'll even beat you at karaoke, just for fun!", she teased him.

"Big talk for a little shrimp! Fine, bring your best game and I'll get a judge.", he was playing along.

"Good! I'll bring one too!", she added, not about to be out done. "But... uh... who're you gonna bring"

"If he's lucky, I might get Miroku.", no sooner had he said that, Kagome asked, "Are you really gonna bring that pervert?!"

"I said IF he was lucky.", reminding her. "What about you?", he asked.

"I guess I could bring my friend, Sango.", was all she said.

"Hey! I gotta go, later!", Inuyasha said, in a hurry.

click

As she was getting on her motorcycle she was wondering why the school didn't provide motorcycle-rider-friendly skirts. Luckily, she was wearing her gym shorts, too.

**Later that night: **

When Kagome pulled up to Jackie's Karaoke Bar's parking lot, everyone stared at her. There was mist coming off the exhaust pipes of her bike. That mist gave off a mysteriousness and made Kagome look more like a goddess than she already had. She had changed out of her school uniform and into something more fitting for a club, which is what the bar was on a Friday. She wore a dark green, long-sleeved shirt that had holes at the ends for her thumbs. She also wore black, leather cargo pants and white sneakers. The clothes she wore were mostly form fitting. Her hair was in a long braid and her bangs covered her right eye.

Honestly, whenever she went out, Kagome liked to match her bike as much as possible. And after her last one was hit by a train, she'd bought a new one. Though it wasn't really "new", it still performed like the racer it was built to be. It was fast, but after Kagome tuned it up, it was even faster. The body was all black with green wisps to accent the shape of the body. The rims were white and each wheel had a single green neon light that lit up when in movement. The only thing hotter than the bike was Kagome. It showed when she walked, because heads rolled and eyes were popping.

At the door, Kagome was spotted by one of her not-so-best friends and Inuyasha's girlfriend at the time. She was calling to her, "Hey! What're you doing here?!" It was Kikyo, who was surprisingly territorial for not being anywhere near demon status.

"It is a public bar, ya'know." Kagome said, trying to rid herself of the major annoyance.

"Yeah well, by the looks of it, I'd say you're going in there to get some. Guess you're easier than you look, huh?", Kikyo just hit a nerve.

Staying calm, "And who are you to talk?! Looks to me like you've already got some and now you're gonna go back for more. The only time a slut should call some one else easy, is when she's looking in the mirror.", she said, pointing to Kikyo's outfit... or lack thereof.

Kikyo was a micro mini skirt that looked like something you'd buy at Spencer's. She had a strapless top that barely covered her chest and a pair of stripper boots. Not to mention, a ton of make-up on her face that made it look fake. Even still, her face went visibly red. "SHUT UP!! I'm looking for some one! What does that have to do with what I wear?!", she stated angrily.

Kagome smiled, "I could ask you the same thing."

Kikyo opened her mouth to say something, but was at a loss for words. After a few moments she got frustrated and walked inside.

Kagome took a few seconds to cool herself down. She was now getting reassuring whistles of "hotness". So, feeling better about herself, Kagome went in.

"Hey! Kagome! Over here!", Inuyasha yelled over the loud music, as soon as she walked in.

**In the karaoke room: **

"So, you bring any one?", Inuyasha asked, as they both took a seat on the couch.

Kagome gave one of her intense "You're goin' down" stares," Heh heh... Nope.", she said, while shrugging her shoulders.  
Inuyasha fell over at the responce.

"Hey where's Miroku?", she asked.

"He wasn't lucky, but then again, in all the years I've known that fool he never really has be lucky with the ladies.", he sighed.

"Well, then how would that affect him coming or not?", she was curious.

"Well... I thought IF he actually got a girl some time today I'd invite him. But, as usual, he was out cold by the time I found' em... Oh yeah, I met your friend, Sango, today. She helped me look for him.", He'd just remembered.

"Really? You like her, too", she asked with relief.

"Yeah... Thing is... Well, has Sango told you that she liked some one in school?", he asked almost worriedly.

"Now that you mention it... Sango did say that she saw some one she thought was funny.", it then struck her, "But her idea of fun is...", she trailed off.

"I swear I didn't know. I mean... he grabbed her ass when we found him. I was confused 'cause she barely tapped his hand and the started flirting with him. I have to say... I don't think I'll do something that stupid again.", he said, in a regretting tone.

"No... I think it's about time she found some one she'll get along with. I know you'd never known this, but she has no family. Kinda like me. We've practically been sisters for about ten years now.", she said, thinking about something she never wanted to remember.

"What happened...?". Inuyasha blurted this out, but tried to stop himself.

"Well, to put it plain and simple. We were sitting next to each other on a plane. We'd gone to school together so we were friends. Anyway... the plane was taking off. But, some demon was being chased and ran through the airport. He... He crashed into one of the engines and knocked it into the cabin.", Kagome was tearing up.

"Look, it's okay. I never should've asked", he said trying to cheer her up.

" I'm sorry. I just haven't told any one before, I wanna finish it.", Kagome had a look of determination on her face.

"Okay. I'm all ears.", he tried to smile, not really sure if it would help, but it did.

"Gee, I never would've noticed, what with your puppy-dog ears and that face you make when you want something.", she giggled and started rubbing Inuyasha's ears.

"Heh heh... You wait, I've got a little surprise in store for you later.", he said through clenched teeth and with a red face. He wasn't angry, just a little bit embarassed.

"Uh... Is Kikyo a part of it?", she was hoping that was not the case.

"Man, she really isn't hard to spot in a crowd, is she?", He replied with shoulders shrugged.

"No, but she's even easier to spot at the front door... speaking of which, we've been here for like, twenty minutes and I haven't even heard Shippo yet.", Kagome was now looking around the room for a sleeping little fox demon, but to no avail.

"I had Koga baby-sit. He didn't mind. Well, I should start the game, huh?", Inuyasha asked with a pointed finger.

"Sure. Besides, the couch is too comfortable to leave. Hurry up! I wanna lay down!", playful teasing filled her voice.

"Gimme a break, you're so short you could lie down on the couch and your feet wouldn't even come close to touching me, shrimp.", he said as a pillow came crashing into his face, knocking him to the floor.

"Seems like the pillow touched you and it's smaller than I am.", Kagome teased even more.

"You suck.", was all Inuyasha could say before he went to go start the karaoke machine. Kogame justed smiled and laid back.

knock, knock

Some one was at the door. Inuyasha said the door was open, but the knocking continued.

"I'll get it.", Kagome said, with an annoyed tone in her voice.

She opened the door and was about to say "Hello", but she was cought in a kiss.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**  
Me: Ya'know... I kinda said I'd explain why Kagome was a half-breed in this chapter, but I thought this would be more fun. **

**Kagome: Wow! Now that's a lot better than than the other cliff hanger. So... who am I kissing? **

**Me: (whispers in Kagome's ear) **

**Kagome: Whaaaat?!?!?!?! **

**Inuyasha: ( Laughing at what he just heard) HA HAH. That's just to damn funny. **

**Kagome: Keep laughing and you'll end up with another guitar wrapped around your neck **

**Me: Something tells me she'll do it, too. **

**Inuyasha: Shutting up. **

**Me: Well I hoped you've enjoyed chapter three. Working on chapter four, so reviews would be nice. **

**Kagome: Look he's begging. Hmph, I hope he fails those stupid tests. **

**Me: Ha, sucks for you when I already took them. I failed the science test, but had the highest score. Go figure. **

**Inuyasha: That makes you the smartest idiot, huh? **

**Me: That's it! I'm turning you into a little "puppy-dog" and giving you Kagome. At least that way she'll know some one with a crappier life than hers. So if you guys wanna pick what kind of dog Inuyasha will fated to be, let me know. I'll keep score of the votes. Later **

**(In the background) K: Inuyasha, roll over, play dead, go get some coffee. **

**I: My life sucks... Damn you author! Damn you to HEEEEEEEEEEEELL!!!!...  
**


	4. That's What Happened

**Kagome: Hello everyone! Welcome to another late night, early morning, or mid-day editon of the story, depending on what time you read it.**

**Me: Sucking up won't get you outa this one.**

**Inuyasha: Ha ha! Sucks to be you!**

**Me: Hey did you forget? Some one made a suggestion but, it was a way better dog than I was thinking of. So instead, you get to be a little, albino, Japanese Chin.**

**Inuyasha: WHAT?!?!?!? You gotta be shi- woof woof!!**

**Me: (picks up Inuyasha) Here you go Kagome, have a ball.**

**Kagome: Hey, don't think I'll forgive you just because you're giving me a furry... cute... adorable puppy!!!!! Aw, the ears are so soft and fuzzy.**

**Me: Good, now stop complaining. Anyway, to all the, uh, over 200 people who read my story so far, I'd like to say I'm sorry it took so long to update.**

**Kaogome: More tests?**

**Me: (sigh) Yeah, plus I've got mid-terms too.**

**Kagome: Wow. If that's not much of a bummer then, the fact that out of over 200 people, you only got 7 reviews. Heh heh, that sucks!**

**Inuyasha: (somehow manages to snicker uncontrollably, in the form of a dog)**

**Me: (changes Inuyasha back to his original form) Inuyasha, do you really think you're that much better than me?**

**Inuyasha: Hah, 'cousre I am!**

**Me: Okay. (throws a frisbee) FETCH!!!!!**

**Unable to control the dog side of himself, Inuyasha runs after the flying disc only to catch it and hit a brick wall at the same time.**

**Me: Who's laughing now?!**

**Kagome: Hah ha... I am!**

**Me: (chuckles evilly) Not for long... Oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha or any song that is mentioned in this fan fiction... Damn! Why don't I have talent?**

**Chapter 4: That's What Happened**

_knock, knock_

_Some one was at the door. Inuyasha said the door was open, but the knocking continued._

_"I'll get it.", Kagome said, with an annoyed tone in her voice._

_She opened the door and was about to say "Hello", but she was cought in a kiss._

It was a drunk, rank and horribly intoxicating kiss... from Kikyo.

She was so hammered, that it took her a couple of moments to realize that Kagome had answered the door. But, it was too late. Kikyo was literally an intoxicating odor. Not to mention the fact that Kikyo just frenched Kagome, so it's not shocking to say that Kagome had passed out completely. Although it was hard to tell because her eyes were wide open and she'd stood perfectly still.

"Oh god, Kagoomee-hic- I knew you were eashy, but the other shide of the fencesh was a big sur-", Kikyo had stopped her drunken idiot icy because she was going to puke due to the amount of liquor she drank. She finally let go of Kagome's head and made a mad dash for the restroom. Kagome, fell to the floor.

At first, Inuyasha was trying real hard not to laugh, but when his friend hit the floor like a sack of potatoes, he instantly panicked.

"Kagome, are you al-", as Inuyasha ran to his friend, the air seemed to have become heavy and smelled like alcohol poison, even death.

"Aw shit that smells!", he exclaimed. He then took a deep breath and picked Kagome's limp body off the floor and laid her down on the couch. Inuyasha had to smile at the fact that, even though he was kidding, Kagome really didn't take up a lot of space on the couch.

To begin with Kagome was always never able to handle liquor. A sip or two of alcohol and she'd be the life of the party, anywhere. Inuyasha knew this and thought to himself "_Geez... she's crazy when she's a little tipsy. Man, with that dose, she'll drive me into an institute! Hmm, guess I better hide until the stuff wears off". _He quietly walked out the room and no sooner had he closed the door Kagome came to.

With his supurb hearing, Inuyasha heard Kagome get up, walk over to the karaoke machine and start to party hardy. Every now and then he'd have to stop some one from going in, or from knocking on the door, just to be on the safe side. This went on for about two and a half hours and then the music stopped. Inuyasha heard another thud and ran into the room. Kagome was on the floor.

"Kagome!! Kagome are you alri", he was cut off by surprise.

Kagome sat up with a smile on her face, but upon seeing inuyasha next to her, she bawlled her eyes out for a minute. As suddenly as she had gotten up, Kagome had passed out again. She was indeed a strange drunk.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She was on the couch.

"Oops. I must've been more tired than I thought. Sorry for passing out on you.", she stated apologetically towards Inuyasha. "By the way I remember some one knocking at the door, who was... it..." It snapped like a picture in her head who the person at the door was and what she'd done.

"Heh heh, ooh Inuyashaaa", her voice was that of an evilly, playful laugh.

Y-yeah, wh-what is it?", Inuyasha was, quite frankly, scared shitless.

"GIRLFRIEND OR NOT I'M GONNA KILL KIKYO!", she roared. "If that was your idea of surprising me, well then ya' know what, it worked!", Kagome was more hurt and embarrassed than angry.

"Wait just a sec! I said _I_ _had_ a surprise for you. Kikyo did that of her own free will. Besides, it could've been worse."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"One: You could've died. Two: At least she was conciderate enough to run to the bathroom to puke her guts out instead of when... she... she didn't use tongue did she?", he was teasing her now.

"Shut up! Ow! Aaw, I think I gotta hang over.". She pouted. "Hey, where is Kikyo, anyway? Is she on her way here?"

"Nah, I can't even smell the alcohol she was drinking. My guess is that she's still thowing up."

"Good, now then...", Kagome trailed off.

"Huh?", he said, while putting his head down from sniffing the air.

Kagome had gotten off the couch and walked over to Inuyasha. When he put his head down, he too, was caught in a tender kiss. He would have stopped himself and Kagome would've stopped sooner too, but it just felt way too right to them. They finally stopped when they heard the door opening. Kikyo, finally walked in, the juke box in the club/bar was playing "More Than a Feeling" by Boston.

"Hey! Who the hell put that on?", Inuyasha asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Huh? It's on random...", Kikyo said as she closed the door. "Hey, when did you go human?"

"What? Is it the night of the new moon, already?", he asked then paused, "Kagome, does your head still hurt?"

"Uh... No, now that you mention it."

"Hey, why would her head be hurting?", Kikyo asked in a tone that said she wanted to be the center of attention.

"God... Kikyo" Inuyasha was now speaking in an 'I'm fed up with your shit' kind of tone, "You were way beyond hammered! I mean, shit! How are you still alive and how do you get so drunk in twenty-five minutes that by kissing some one, you knock them out drunk!?"

"He's right. I had a hangover with out even getting a drink tonight!" Kagome added.

"Oh gimme a break. I can't be formal and a goody-two-shoes all the time. That's just for school, mostly. Is it really a crime that I know how to have fun when I go out? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal?", Inuyasha was getting pissed. "I had a suprise for both of you, ya' know.", he calmly stated. Then, Inuyasha went to the karaoke machine and flipped through the song list. He finally stopped on tthe ultimate break up song; Freebird.

He sang it perfectly, not missing, or singing off beat at all. It was obvious he'd been practicing because this was his best performance. Although, the other times when he would sing along, he'd just half-ass-it.

When the extremely long guitar solo came up, Inuyasha put down the mic, walked over to Kagome and picked her up, kind of like a groom would his bride.

"Hey, you should really cover up that mark a lot more than that.", was all Inuyasha had to say to Kikyo before walking out of the club. Kikyo hadn't realized that her secret mate mark was as plain as day, on her neck.

**In the parking lot**

Inuyasha was walking through the parking lot to the really tall tree at the far end of it. Once there he leaped up, almost to the top of the tree.

"Well, I guess that means I still have my powers."

"What do you mean? Oh, and why do you look human?", Kagome asked in cofusion.

"Well, you see... I don't like telling poeple this because they usually do something stupid behind my back or just don't want to be near me. It kinda makes me feel like shit..."

"Inuyasha...?"

"(sigh) I'm uh... not all demon. I'm a half-breed and I've been thought of as a mistake by many people and demons, too. That's why a lot of people don't like me."

"But I like you! Hell, it's not like there's anything wrong with being a half-breed. I mean look at you. You've got the strength of a demon and the heart of a human. You've got the best qualities of both sides!"

"Thanks... sorry for not telling you sooner, I was actually planning on telling you the next time the moon was gone because that's when I transform into a human.", Inuyasha paused wondering if she noticed what he'd just said and she did.

"But uh... You do know the moon's full tonight, right?"

"Wow, you don't say, never woulda noticed if it weren't for those sharp eyes of yours", he said, in a sarcastic and teasing kind of tone.

"Well, then why do you look human? It's not like your first kiss with a girl does that to you, or something."

"Actually... That's almost right. See, if a half-breed were to kiss some one they loved, whether they knew it or not, it would be able to heal that loved one, or restore their health. Like when you had that hangover."

"Does it drain you power when you do that?"

"Sometimes it takes a little, other times it takes a lot. Good thing that I don't actually lose the demonic power, I sorta lend it out, ya' know?"

"I see... So that means you looove me!", Kagome was teasing him now.

"Yeah well, that's true and all, but I want to know why you were sad when you kissed me? I could feel this really intense sadness under all that joy." he stated.

Kagome looked up at the bright, full moon," I don't really understand it myself."

"You wanna know something strange? I almost lost all my power once."

"What?!"

"Yeah, it was ten years ago. My demonic powers were gone for about a week or two."

"What do you think it meant?"

"I'm wasn't sure at first, but now I think my powers left me to save the some one I'd end up falling in love with. I think it left me to keep you safe during the plane crash."

"Guess you saved my life twice then, huh? Four broken ribs, a broken wrist and a collapsed lung. All that and you never gave up on me. Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, you up for one last round, how about a duet?", Inuasha asked while pulling out his cell phone. He flipped though a few menus and started to look for a song.

"Sure, what'd you have in mind?"

"This.", Inuyasha found the song he was looking for and started playing it. Kagome turned her head and looked into Inuyasha's blue eyes. She could see the moon reflecting in them.

"Stellar, by Incubis. Smooth choice Inuyasha."

"Shall we?"

They sang that song about three times. By the end of the third time Kagome stopped singing and was starting to tear up.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"HMM, I love you, too.", he said as he embraced Kagome and let her sob softly into his chest.

"C'mon, I'll take you home, it's getting cold out."

"Okay, but what about my bike?" she managed to ask in between her sobs.

"Cheer up already! I'll bring you home, get the keys and just ride it back to your place. It's no big deal."

"Um... I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't know you could ride.", Kagome said, trying to stop crying.

"Heh, that's alright. No one does."

So Inuyasha gave Kagome a piggy back ride all the way to her house, which wasn't too far away. They both kissed and said good night.

**End of Flashback.**

"Kagome, I've never told about how I knew what it meant when my powers weren't all there, right?"

"HMM... I can't say you ever did. Why do you ask?"

"Well, a precious person once told me all that good stuff, but I'd forgotten one thing."

"Can't say I'm too surprised, but the only thing you can barely remember is anything that doesn't really matter, right?"

"I'm part human remember? Last time I heard they still make mistakes.", Inuyasha was trying to be sarcastic, but ended up sounding angry," Anyway, my mom once told me that if I ever fell in love with a human I'd be able to protect her no matter what."

"Yeah, you did that already and look at what happened to you! You're dead!"

"I'm not. Do you remember how often that jewel used to glow while you were in the hospital after that day? That was me! A part of me has been in that jewel ever since."

"You... you've been in there the whole time... and I hardly ever took the damn thing off!", Kagome was embarrassed because she was thinking that Inuyasha was watching her like a peeping tom.

"Look, I've been asleep, recovering my powers. I wasn't looking at you like some perv, thank you very much."

"What are you talking about? That's not what I was thinking!", Kagome was quick to deny.

"We are in your head ya'know? I know exactly what you were thinking 'cause it just flashed behind you. Must say, those were some very detailed mental images there.", now he was teasing her.

"Shut uuup! I won't be able to stop if you keep making fun of me!"

"(sigh) Just like old times, huh?" Inuyasha asked.

Smiling, Kagome replied," Yeah, just like the good old days... So, you wanna tell me how you managed to save me for the third time?"

"I guess you deserve to know so yeah, I'll tell ya."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Me: Hey folks! Again, I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up.**

**Kagome: Do you like embarrassing me or what?**

**Me: Hold on. Hey Inuyasha, I got those pics you wanted. They're five bucks a pop.**

**Inuyasha: Geez man, you really are sneaky and for a cheap price, too!**

**Kagome: Hey, what are those pictures of?**

**Me: Oh these? You know those pictures you tried to bribe me with so you wouldn't have to kiss Kikyo? Well, I thought of a better use for them. Kagome, you really are a cash cow, ya'know.**

**Kagome: (more red than blood) You're doing what?**

**Me: Actually it was his idea to buy them off me. How embarressed are you now? Guess you were to tough for Inuyasha to get until now, huh?**

**Kagome: I'M GONNA KILL YOU INUYASHA!!!!**

**Iunyasha: No, wait! I can explain!!**

**BAM, CRACK, WHAM!**

**Me: Hey Kagome, I forgot to mention. My better use was to put those pics up on the inter net, but that love sick puppy over there thought he could save your pride and shame by buying them off me. I think he was gonna give them back to you. Right, Inuyasha?**

**Iuyasha: (beaten and bloody) Y-yeah. Wish you'd said it s-sooner.**

**Kagome: Oh no! Inuyasha I'm soo sorry! Are you okay?**

**Me: Trust me, if I'm hurting just by looking at him, he's not doing so well. Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. I plan on having everything explained in the next chapter. I also find conflict in a comentary to be fun. If you think it's funny let me know.**

**Kagome: You're evil!**

**Me: Thank you! Glad you noticed.**

**Inuyasha: Call 911!!!!!**


	5. A Sad Memory and A Worse Weekend

**Me: Hey peoples, I know it's been like forever since I last updated my story. I'd like to say I'm sorry about that.**

**Inuyasha: What happened now, genius?**

**Kagome: Yeah****, it's**** almost been a year since you started this fan fiction. Why do you only have four chapters?**

**Me: Simple… My old computer was a piece of crap. I had just finished typing chapter five****; all**** I needed to do was add the com****m****entary, but it was late so I decided to do it in the morning.**

**Inuyasha****: Ok, what's your point? C'mon**** get**** on with it. Not all of us here are ****gonna**** live forever, ****ya'know**

**Me: That's funny ****considering**** you almost died in the last chapter.**

**Kagome: Hey, don't be such an ass. It's your fault I almost killed him! Besides, what does this have to do with why you haven't updated your story?**

**Me: Oh yeah, that. Well, my old com****puter ****kamikazed**** my floppy disc ****and erased it completely. Finally, by that afternoon, my computer took a shitter and died! **

**Kagome: That sucks. What did you do?**

**Me: I went and used it as a target when I went shooting one day. (****Smiles****evilly**

**Inuyasha: Well, I guess that means you haven't changed much, huh?**

**Me: I'm never ****gonna**** change. I'm lucky that way.**

**Kagome: I take it you saved up for this laptop.**

**Me: Yup. Now, enough talk. I just ****gotta**** say, my very first reviewer, Amy1993, How did you get your review for chapter four up so fast?**

**Chapter 5: ****A Bad Memory and A Worse Weekend**

It was a warm, windy day in November. It was a day everyone loves to hate. It was Monday. Now due to certain storms and mud-slides, Inuyasha had lost his home. So he started renting an apartment that, conveniently enough, was a lot closer to Kagome's house. But alas, not all was well between the two because of a certain event that had happened on the weekend.

**_That weekend:_**

Ever since Kikyo was dumped by Inuyasha, she had lost all her friends and noticed that nobody seemed to like her at all. So, after six years, She'd become a priestess who had miko powers. She also, became a great friend to the two people she used to piss off the most. Unfortunately, she hadn't gotten rid of all her problems.

The events that took place at Jackie's that night is what threw into motion the plot of a demon to kill a talented beauty.

Kikyo, whether she wanted to or not, would become a valuable pawn. She didn't know that when she called her two best friends to hang out at the karaoke bar, that she was going to be changing all their lives.

At the bar:

Kagome had just gotten off a shift at the demon slayer headquarters. She was heading over to Jackie's on her motorcycle. Whenever she rode, everyone in town knew it was Kagome. In fact people had started calling her Bullet because she'd always gone fast no matter where she was going.

Well, once she got to the bar, Kagome asked Jackie which room Kikyo was in and then headed to that room.

"Hey, Kagome!", Jackie yelled, "Who's that new guy Kikyo's hanging out with?", she asked.

Kagome laughed, "Jackie, I think you need to stop taking those free shots during work."

Kagome knew that Kikyo hadn't been with anyone in years... or, at least, that's what she thought. When Kagome opened the door, she was shocked. The room smelled of sex. When Kagome walked in Kikyo looked up from the couch and the person she was on.

"Kikyo..." Kagome said, a little caught off guard. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!", Kagome yelled when she saw who it was that Kikyo was on top of.

Kagome, in a state of confusion and disgust, slammed the door and ran right out of the bar. She was blinded by an intense rage. She couldn't believe that she saw Inuyasha, of all people, sleeping with Kikyo. Kagome was so pissed that she went home, locked the doors and drank a whole bottle of Brandy.

Back at the bar, Kikyo was confused. She didn't know why Kagome was so pissed, and this is because the person she saw herself on was the demon that had given her the mate mark on her neck.

About fifteen minutes after Kagome stormed out of Jackie's, Inuyasha showed up. He too, was a demon slayer. He was also riding a motorcycle. Inuyasha was going to surprise Kagome because she'd always wanted to ride together with him. He was a bit late getting to the bar because he needed to get Shippo a baby-sitter. Miroku volunteered because he needed to use the fox demons' transformation skills to try and win Sango back... again.

As Inuyasha walked into the bar, he noticed a scent in the air, but couldn't remember where it was from. As he was following his nose to where Kikyo was, Inuyasha caught some of Kagome's scent and figured she was there, too. But, that scent he couldn't remember started to worry Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got to the door and it opened as soon as he knocked. Kikyo stepped out and closed the door. Inuyasha could smell burning incense coming from the room.

"Inuyasha, I was wondering when you were going to get here." Kikyo said. "Have you seen Kagome? I thought you were both coming here together?"

"I had to get Shippo a baby-sitter, so I told her I'd meet up with you guys. Was she here already?" Inuyasha asked.

"She was, but she got a phone call and ran somewhere. I was waiting for you to get here so we could find her." Kikyo said with a small smile. "I'm a little worried about her."

So Inuyasha and Kikyo left the bar to go and look for Kagome. At the same time a drunk, enraged, and depressed Kagome was walking back to the bar.

"You filthy SHUN OVA BITCH!!" Kagome yelled, at the two friends who were talking as they walked.

"Maybe I should go, Inuyasha. See ya." Kikyo said, as she left the couple alone to sort out their problems.

"Kagome... What's wrong with you? How much Brandy did you drink?" Inuyasha asked, when he noticed the alcohol on her breath.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, YOU BASTARD!" Kagome yelled, as she took the empty bottle of liquor she had in her pocket and broke it across Inuyasha's face. Kagome quickly staggered off home.

Inuyasha, now that he knew Kagome was drunk, was a bit worried about her. For, even though she was always a strange drunk, Kagome was never violent. He watched Kagome to make sure she'd get home ok.

Kagome turned the corner to see Inuyasha waiting for her on her front steps.

"You wanna tell me what this is all about, or are you still too drunk to make any sense?" Inuyasha asked, a little annoyed because he just started to pull the glass shards out of his cheek.

"You scumbag. You said that you couldn't stand it when people did stuff behind your back." Kagome said, still a bit delirious.

"I can't believe, you were such a hypocrite! All you demons and hanyou are all the same! Like a dagger, all of you are... you're hurting me way more than necessary! I mean, haven't I suffered enough?!" Kagome started to cry. "You're all the same and it's no wonder everyone hates you!" she said, as she ran inside.

Inuyasha was speechless. He didn't know what he'd done, but Inuyasha couldn't believe what he heard. His ears were still flat against his head. His heart was crushed and he started to cry as the wind started to pick up. He, finally, started to walk home and the rain started pouring.

**_Flashback pause:_**

"Inuyasha... all I want to know is why you slept with her? Kikyo was doing so well and... What happened?" Kagome asked.

"There's so much you need to know, but I can tell you this. The person you saw wasn't me. You gotta believe me." Inuyasha said.

"Well, just what is it that I still need to know?" she asked.

"Kagome, we had lots of enemies. One of them is a group that was led by a demon." Inuyasha said.

**To Be Continued**

**Me: Well that's all for now. **

**Inuyasha: ****What?! No! Keep typing you bastard!**

**Kagome: ****Yeah, this getting way to good to stop now.**

**Me: Well, I would type more, but my fingers are killing me. It's been about four hours now.**

**Inuyasha: What a wimp! I can't believe you're ****gonna**** stop because of some little finger cramps!**

**Kagome: He does have a point. Your fingers shouldn't be hurting that much.**

**Me: Yeah, I know. But, I made a lot of snowballs today. (Looks at the gigantic pile of snowballs)**

**Kagome: ****Wha****… What are you ****gonna**** do with those?**

**Inuyasha: RUN FOR IT!**

**Me: Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as possible. Till then, sit back and brainstorm. What do you think is going to happen?**

**K: Put me down I can run for myself!**

**I: (Throws Kagome in a pile of snow and laughs) Are you sure you can run?**

**Me: (Pelts Inuyasha with snowballs filled with rocks, from a rocket launcher) **

**(Really loud scream)**

**Me: Hey! Inuyasha, can you still run?!**

**K: (Takes the snowball launcher and puts it right up to ****Inuyasha's**** chest) ****This**** is for getting snow down my shirt! SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND! **


End file.
